Dante's Prayer
by MutantConspiricy
Summary: Andrea starts having dreams of a girl. Her friends are having similar ones. The only question, is why the they can do just what the people they dream of can do, without having learned any of it before. Can they fit in when it isn't their world suddenly?
1. WTH?

M.C: This is my first story in King Arthur. I hope you like it.  
**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except maybe Nimue/Nat, Andraste/Andrea, Ceridwen/Clara and Aoife/Ally.**

**Chapter Rating: PG  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_'There was lightning and thunder. A girl was hiding under her bed, a puppy by her side. Suddenly a light came through the door and in the doorway stood her father. The child got up and ran to him. _

_"Now now Andraste, I thought you were brave. You're not afraid of a storm are you?" The child nodded and the father laughed. He picked her up and carried her out of the room. "Well, how would you like to see my workshop?"  
... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...  
_

_She was older now, the same girl as before except she was no longer hiding under a bed. She was listening to her father teach her about shaping steel in the fire. Suddenly the door burst open._

_"Andra! Come on! The Knights are passing through!" The girl looked towards her father, silently asking him if she could go with the girl at the door. He nodded and she raced to it. "'Ridwen and Nim are waiting for us!" The girl laughed at her friend pulling her out the door as she waved goodbye to her father._

_"I'm coming Aoife! Slow down!"  
... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..._

_"Andraste, you have mastered the skill of everything I can teach you. Go now, travel to your uncle's home and see what he can teach you. You are almost twenty now. When you are done there, find me in Britain. I will be at Hadrian's Wall."_

_"But father! Why can't I stay here with you?" He sighed at his daughter and hugged her._

_"You are my only child, please, go" she nodded and left to pack.  
... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..._

_"I'll miss you all" her three friends were hugging her. They were saying goodbye before she was leaving._

_"Why must you go?" Her friends were crying and she smiled._

_"We will see each other again my friends." They nodded and watched her ride off with her escort.  
... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..._

I woke up with a start. It was the first time I had ever woken up so quickly, breathing heavily and covered in sweat. That had to have been the strangest dream I've ever had and yet…it felt all too familiar to be comfortable. I looked at the alarm clock, it was 4:30. I groaned and fell back in my bed, nearly hitting my head on the stand behind it. I didn't fall back asleep.

"Wow Andy, you look terrible" the name Andy, even though it is my own, brought sudden memories back of the dream. I sighed and sat down across from my friend.

"You don't look that great yourself" and it was true. She looked as bad as I felt.

"I didn't really sleep last night…had some really weird dream and I stayed awake." Wait, a dream?

"Are you serious?" I asked and she nodded, "I couldn't fall asleep after I had some crazy dream." We looked at each other, the same thought going through our minds. _Weird_. "Ready for class Nat?" she smiled and shook her head but we left, not knowing where our other friends were.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

M.C: That's it for now, a tester of sorts to see what people think about it. Please, R&R, I'm always up for constructive criticism and ideas. Until next time, M.C


	2. Wake up call

M.C: Alright, the next chapter is out. Thank you to my one reviewer so far: MORWEN12. I hope you guys like this one.  
**Disclaimer: on the first chapter  
Chapter rating: PG  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The other two came at lunch, having slept in late. They too were kept awake by dreams.

"This is getting freaky now" I said, looking at them all. "All four of us being kept awake by dreams. What did you guys dream about? I dreamt I was a blacksmith's daughter, I saw myself growing up until I was about twenty." My friend, Natalie, spoke up before the rest.

"This is weird. In my dream I was friends with a Blacksmith, only I was a cook. My mother had been teaching me how to cook since I was young. I think I knew all of you" I laughed, knowing just how bad Nat's cooking could be. The next to speak was our friend Clara who smiled at all of us.

"Well, in my dream, I was a musician. I learned how to make instruments and play them for people, I too saw myself grow up." We all laughed, Clara claimed to hold no musical talent at all.

"In mine" started Ally, "I healed people, I knew about herbs and I think I once set the arm of the blacksmith. My grandmother taught me all I needed to know." This was weird; as I look back in my memories of my dream, the friends I had were all what they had described. Clara laughed.

"Look at us! We must have made this all up from all of our talk. Andy, you like to fight so you'd be a blacksmith. Nat, we all know you can't cook so our minds came up with a place you could. I know I can't play any instrument and Ally, you cringe at the sight of blood, I highly doubt you'd set an arm. Our minds have just played a satire on us really." We laughed, acting as if we all believed what Clara had said, but I knew, I felt that that wasn't the case. It had felt too real.

The day had passed smoothly after that. Though their dreams were all plaguing them, none of them spoke out about it. I said nothing since they appeared to not want to talk about it. We went our separate ways. Clara and Nat went one way as they lived rather close, Ally headed to meet her younger sister to pick her up from school. I went on my way alone, thinking about the dream and how real it was. I shook my head. _This is foolish, it was a one time thing and weird coincidence we all had similar ones. It's over now._ I went home, and while I spent the day working on homework and walking my dog. Well, he was actually my mother's precious puppy who really hated me for some reason. I used to like dogs until this one came. Finally, once all my work that was due the next few days was done, I ate a small dinner and went to bed, hoping to catch up on the sleep I had lost the night before.  
... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_"Now hit me!"_

_"But father!" _

_"Andraste, if you are to be a blacksmith, you should be able to know how to use the weapons you make! Now before we get into weapons, you must first learn some basic self defence. Now hit me!" The girl aimed a punch at her father who easily blocked it and laughed. She scowled at him and punched again, catching him off guard. He held his chin for a moment, then grinned "good."  
_... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_"Andra! Why are you making us learn this! I heal people, not kill them!" The girl sighed at her friend who was complaining to her._

_"Because Aoife, I want to make sure all of you can protect yourself should anything happen. I mean, when faced with a man who wants to rape you, what are you going to do, offer to heal him?" She heard Nimue's laughter and she rolled her eyes. "Besides, if I had to learn weaponry and blacksmithing, you have to learn basic defence."  
_... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_She was riding to the Wall. She was 22 now, spending a couple years learning all she could from her uncle. She was eager to see her father again. _

_"Halt! Who goes there?" The gates were closed and a Roman guard peered down looking at her. She sighed and looked at him. _

_"Andraste Evans, I'm here to see my father, the local blacksmith." The gate opened and she rode in, heading straight to where she saw a blacksmith sign hanging over a door. She opened the door, "father?" A man stepped out form the back and when he saw Andraste, he ran up and hugged her.  
_... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_"ANDRA!" Andraste turned at her name and saw her three friends running at her. _

_"What are you doing here?" They grinned and hugged her._

_"We got here a few days ago, after we received word form your father that you were on your way! We couldn't leave you!"_

_"Whatever will you do here?" She asked, looking at her friends who hadn't really changed in the few years._

_"Well, Nimue is a cook at the tavern where Aoife is a barmaid, when her healing talents are not required of course. I, on the other hand, plan on opening my own shop for my creations." She hugged all of her friends._

_"Come, we must talk."  
_... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

I shot up out of bed again, covered in a light sweat. It was too hot and the dream was so similar to the last one. A continuation of sorts…but it was so real and really creeping me out. I was breathing hard and I could hear that blasted dog of my mothers starting to yap. I got up, washed my face and looked in the mirror.

"Andrea, you are going crazy…" I sighed and seeing no help in my reflection, I went back to bed. No more dreams came.

The phone was ringing at my head. My arm shot out form under my blankets, since it would not stop ringing, and I answered it.

"Hello?" I asked, wondering who was calling me before my alarm clock even went off.

"Andy get up! We're outside! Remember, we were going to have breakfast before we meet up with the rest of the history people to go to the faire for the field trip? Remember?" I sighed and looked at the clock. It was 6:30.

"I'll be there in ten."  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

MC: That's all for now. Hope you all enjoyed it, please, review. They make me update faster. Until next time…


End file.
